39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
The 39 Clues Wiki:Quote of the Week Suggestion Page
Write quotes from the 39 Clues that you would want on the Quote of The Week. The Maze of Bones "Amy gritted her teeth. 'King Louis XVI even put Franklin's picture on a chamber pot!' Jonah looked at his dad. 'Do we have souvenir chamber pots?No.' His dad whipped out his phone. 'I'll make the call.'" "You have been chosen as the most likely to succeed in the greatest, most perilous undertaking of all time - a quest of vital importance to the Cahill family and the world at large...."-Grace Cahill's will One False Note *"For someone who's smarter than a supercomputer, sometimes you're a real idiot." - Natalie Kabra The Sword Thief *"Evillo, famoso, kabritos!"-Dan Cahill *"With a secret of this much power, jealousies are inevitable and no alliances will survive."-Irina Spasky's thoughts. Beyond the Grave *"The air seemed to whisper that the past was very much alive...." The Black Circle *"Just sit back and re-laaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-! -Dan The Viper's Nest *"Amy Cahill didn't believe in omens.But black snow was falling, the earth was rumbling beneath her feet, her brother was meowing, and her uncle Alistair was prancing on the beach in pink pajamas." *"I wanted him to die, Dan. I never felt that before. What's wrong with me?"-Amy Cahill The Emperor's Code *"The only place where it is safe." *"In our family, you don't get a childhood. We're too busy trying to dominate the world." *"Why can't you just lie and cheat like the others?" Dan snapped. "Can't you just see that's better than being nice one minute and then turning around and selling us out? It may be very Cahill, but it stinks! Grace had a saying: Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, I'll conk you with this pet carrier!" *I'm no Janus! I'm a Madrigal! - Dan Cahill. *"For the first time, Dan's determination to escape gave way to fear. ''I'm being kidnapped!"-Dan Cahill's thoughts. Into the Gauntlet *"I love you Jonah!" Mrs. PlunderBottom *"That's your daughter! You just shot your own daughter!" - a female Cahill to Isabel Kabra *"Yeah, he's my homey, Billy S. - Jonah Wizard *"I can tell you that you will have your hearts broken more by the people you love than by the people you hate. But you must still dare to love. The rewards are worth far more than the risks." - Grace Cahill (in a letter) Vespers Rising *"Amy, Dan!" he Dan squeaked. "Come get my sticky, sugary goodness!" -Dan Cahill, Vespers Rising *"As Olivia had hoped: Anything freely given couldn't be worth much to a man like Damien Vesper. And a token of love? Worse than useless. He was a predator, a hunter by nature" -Olivia Cahill, Vepers Rising *"Vesper stared at her, his knuckles white on the pommel of his sword. Olivia met his eyes and let him know that she--a woman, a grieving wife and mother-- was more dangerous right now than any weapon he could ever create. She would get her way, or she would destroy him. -Olivia Cahill, Vespers Rising *"Hey, Evan," he said. "I'm Amy's little brother, Dweeb. Nice to meet you, man." *"Don't have to see," the pilot grunted. "Olga knows the way." *"Funny name for an aircraft," Grace commented. "Is it after your wife?" *"My gun." *Grace stared at him. "You named your plane after a gun?" *"It was a very good gun." *“You mean we’re the bait?” Dan asked. “Sweet!” *“I was trying to sleep! Crunch crunch crunch! Right in my ear. All night long!” *As they reached the exit, they saw a driver in a thick, wool coat and cap, holding a sign: SMITH. “That’s us,” said Fiske. “Smith?” Dan asked. “That’s the best you can do?” “Hey, I like an easy alias.” *“Amy,” Dan said, poking her. “Do us a favor? Don’t go all emo on us.” *Only, they weren’t being chased by Cahills, but by strangers with guns. He wasn’t sure if it was incredibly cool or just incredibly scary. All he knew is that he wasn’t bored. And that was a weirdly satisfying feeling. *Quickly, Dan explained about the tattoo and how the guy had said, “chill.” It sounded lame suddenly, with an unconscious man lying on the floor. *The bank manager almost laughed. “I am not accustomed to taking advice from little boys.” Dan was ready to kick him, but Fiske put a hand on his shoulder. “Dude,” he said. “It’s time to start.” *Dan reached into the pocket of his parka. He held out a nylon wallet on his palm. “I picked the guard’s pocket before we left the elevator. Just call me Light-finger Dan.” “The guy was unconscious,” Amy said. “Yeah, but my moves are soooo smooth,” Dan said. *“Then Father died, and somehow it was never sold. Then, when I dropped out of college... which, by the way, you should never do...” Fiske interrupted himself, looking over his glasses. *“I knew Grace wanted me to help her. I knew she needed me to watch her back. But she did a generous thing. She told me to go and never come back. She told me to get lost.” “Wow, I tell Amy to get lost all the time,” Dan said. “It never works.” “She meant get lost, really lose myself so that the Cahills could never find me.” *“They climbed through the mountains, through meadows deep with snow and storybook houses that looked like the Von Trapp family was inside singing “My Favorite Things.” *“Are you okay?” the rescue worker asked. Dan nodded, even thought he wasn’t so sure. Would this guy think he was crazy if he kissed the ground? He decided to skip it. The Black Book of Buried Secrets *"Find the safe deposit box" *"The enemy is at the gate" - back cover The Medusa Plot *"Like we'll see his giant mansion and assume he works at Burger King."-Dan Cahill. *"Shoot to kill?" - Ian Kabra A King's Ransom *"Follow the sparrow to the Mad King's castle."-Astrid Rosenbloom *"Because when a deranged psycho gives you orders, it's important to snap to."-Dan Cahill *"You are? I'll miss the concert. My suitcase is with Ms. Mutchnik, and my charger's in the bag, so I can't even call them. And I c-can't speak Italian!"-Vanessa Mallory, a.k.a. Cheyenne Wyoming *"They'd been played. By a tuba!" *Nellie Gomez: "It hurts." Reagan Holt: "I know. No pain, no gain." Nellie: "Do you think they made that expression up for bullet wounds?" *"I was right. This is hell." -Alistair Oh *"Don't be. The first lock I opened was your diary. Don't worry, I read two pages and fell asleep."-Dan Cahill. *"I just wanted to have a moment alone. Every time I talk to you, it feels like the whole world is listening."-Evan Tolliver. *"We just stole a painting and smuggled ourselves off a train. And we can't shop?"-Amy Cahill *"Is this a holiday, Amy, or did someone die?"-Natalie Kabra *Amy Cahill: "Tea. Darjeeling." Dan Cahill: "Oh, no Darjeeling, sis. That's just so middle class." Greta: "Lapsang souchong?" Dan: "I just adored his last collection." Greta: "That's a tea." *"Everyone needs a statement bag."-Dan Cahill mimicking Greta. *Dan Cahill: "Allow me." Woman: "Thank you, young man. And they say American young people have no manners!" Dan: "Sorry!" Woman: "Let me go, young man!" Dan: "Sorry...just a minute. If I can just...get this around like...that..." Dan: "There you go! Have a great day!" *Dan: "Somebody stole a REMBRANDT? What kind of security do you have here, anyway?" Stranger: "My Leonardo!" *Amy: "Go ahead and search her, but I have an appointment!" Stranger: "I have a plane to catch!" Stranger: "My driver is waiting!" Frau Gertler: "Let them all go and detain this woman." *Frau Gertler: "What is it?" Guard: "Ham and cheese, Frau Gertler." Woman: "Aha! You see? I'm innocent! I'm a vegetarian!" *"Spoken by the tuba player of the Wilmington Wowzabelles?"-Casper Wyoming *"The last time we were together, I was deep in a hole next to a dead guy. And you didn't even say good-bye."-Casper Wyoming *"Ludwig was mad, bro. But he also was bad, bro. Was his own 'Illiad', bro..."-Jonah Wizard *"You are a wee-zhard? Like the Harry Potter, non?"-Nicole, a.k.a. Cheyenne Wyoming *"The car shivered and kept the road. Jonah downshifted, fighting gravity, fighting the road, fighting the mountain, fighting the VESPERS, because he was going to WIN..."-Jonah Wizard's thoughts *"I say, old chap, one million for that drawing of the cow. Make that two million...."-Dan Cahill *"He thinks the Cahills can find what he's looking for. But what if we find it first?"-Cheyenne Wyoming *"I'm getting kind of sick of dancing to V-One's tune. And having V-Two breathing down our necks all the time, waiting for us to make a mistake."-Cheyenne Wyoming *William McIntyre: "After all this time...don't you think you could call me William?" McIntyre: "Will?" McIntyre: "How about 'Mac'?" Dan Cahill: "Mac." McIntyre: "I always wanted to be a Mac." Amy Cahill: "It's perfect, Mr. McIntyre. I mean...Mac." *"I just have to say one more thing. I am very proud of you two. Grace would be too."-William McIntyre *Sinead Starling: "I never knew how much you cared about her until now." Evan Tolliver: "Me, neither. I'll do anything for her." Sinead: "Me, too." *Dan Cahill: "Thank you a bazillion times." Frau Stein: "I don't know this bazillion, but you are welcome." *"Nothing. As far as we know everyone is still okay."-Evan Tolliver *"But she stayed. She stayed, Dan! She had courage."-Amy Cahill *"So. You must be a New Yorker. I love New York. The Lion King - excellent show!"-Salesman *"I don't know about this, Ames. You're building a case just based on guesses."-Evan Tolliver *"Dan's right. We trust you, Amy."-Sinead Starling *"Things had changed. Now they had a weapon." *"Escape was never so sweet."-Dan Cahill *"A thief doesn't say he's sorry. Dan said that to me! And he really meant it! He didn't want to take it."-Atticus Rosenbloom *"Grace. I need Grace."-Astrid Rosenbloom *"Stay friends with Dan Cahill."-Astrid Rosenbloom *"Everybody dies. Why do we run away so hard and so fast, when it's always there?"-Dan Cahill *"That our father was a Vesper."-Dan Cahill *"I can't tell if I'm scared of her, or I want her to bake me cookies."-Jonah Wizard *"I knew your father. He was a good man."-Erasmus *"What aren't you telling me, Arthur?"-Hope Cahill *Katja Mavel: "Yes, you know, Brahe is quite a hero in Prague. His death...for so many years, scholars thought his bladder burst." Amy Cahill: "Excuse me?" Katja: "You know, he was at this great banquet, and it was said he didn't want to be rude and get up for the bathroom, so..." *"Cool. I'm in."-Cheyenne Wyoming *"It's you!"-William McIntyre *"I'm afraid to tell you."-Amy Cahill *"The fate of the world is in our hands."-Astrid Rosenbloom *"Good-bye, old friend. Rest in peace."-Erasmus *"Suspend judgement. The whole story is always more complex than its parts. Wait."-Arthur Trent The Dead Of Night *"Good job,Dan." "Thank my security guru, Lightfinger Larry." *cut* "Where'd you learn that from?" "Thank my martial arts guru, Heavyfoot Harry." - Jake Rosenbloom and Dan Cahill; Dan Cahill and Jake Rosenbloom. *"Wait, Erasmus is his name?" - Jake Rosenbloom Online *"It's just...It's so old. Too old, actually. Yeah, I probaly won't see it at all. It's probaly covered in...um...crown germs" - Ian Kabra Quotes That Have Already Been Used *''"Executor? He killed her?"''- Dan Cahill, The Maze of Bones *"He who is responsible for the fate of the world does not think about his sister while trying not to lose his lunch." -Dan Cahill, The Viper's Nest *"Why? Butler found a ring and he is fine. I think. I have not seen him in little while."- Doorman, Mission 4, Lucian fort *"You may not call a super ninja lord a dweeb. You must commit seppukku." -Dan Cahill *"My heart is throwing up in mouth"- Nellie Gomez *"Lucians are liars, Tomas eat broken glass for breakfast, Ekaterinas are smart enough to build computers out of toe jam, Janus can write novels in their sleep, blah blah blah. Do you really think all of that is true, Dan? We're not like any of those. But we are in one of the branches." -Amy Cahill﻿, The Viper's Nest *Murr? Saladin *''Great, something I can understand immediately.'' —Dan Cahill's thoughts, Into the Gauntlet Category:Main Page